inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanobana Kinako
Nanobana Kinako (菜花黄名子) is one of the supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Appearance She has long brown straight hair and also has brown eyes. She wears an orange headband. Unlike the main female uniform of Raimon, she seems to wear a cream vest on top of her white shirt. She also wears an orange ribbon tied around the collar of the white shirt and still wears the blue short skirt just like the other female Raimon members. Personality When she first appeared in Episode 18 she was really cheery and joyful to become a Raimon player. She seems to be very positive and sunny most of the time. She is also quite kind and a little bit childish. Plot (Chrono Stone) She first appears in Episode 18 in which she was shown running towards the clubroom in her school uniform. Though, when she enters the clubroom, she is shown to have worn the Raimon soccer uniform and happily says, "Captain! Welcome Back!" to Matsukaze Tenma, who had just returned. Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Midori and Akane thought that she was a new manager but she explains that she's Raimon's new ace striker as she reveals her shirt number; being number 10 and shocks Shindou and Tsurugi. Hamano explains that when they were away, Nanobana was in the team, serving as the ace striker. Fei explains that this is probably the cause of Time Paradox. Suddenly, Nanobana decides to switch her uniform, and was about to remove her soccer uniform in front of everyone when Midori, Aoi and Akane suddenly cut in and block her, in which Tenma and Shinsuke suddenly turned the opposite direction. Everyone then comes to the other soccer training place and talks about what they have to do next. Daisuke explains that they need to go Jeanne D'Arc's era and Nanobana volunteers herself to Mixi Max with her, as both of them are girls. She was happy then when she was chosen to be one of those to time travel with the Raimon team. In Episode 19, she and the other members of Raimon met with Jeanne d'Arc. Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max her with Jeanne, but it failed. Then, Nanobana asked Jeanne to play with her. She practiced with Tsurugi, and was seen to easily steal the ball from him and Tsurugi compliments Nanobana that she can play as a defender. Tenma calls her Nanobana-san, but Nanobana asked why Tenma was so formal when he used to call her Kinako. She is later seen along with Shinsuke, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino and Fei they went with Jeanne to a battlefield. with Jeanne.]] In Episode 20, she encourages Jeanne to have a meeting with Charles VII. She was also seen to have been listening secretly to what Jeanne and Kirino were talking about, which was what about what they can do. Later, she invites Charles to play soccer along with her and Tsurugi against Tenma, Shinsuke and Fei. As the match proceeds, she explains to Charles that soccer is about teamwork. As the match proceeds, she easily dribbled all the members from the other team. For the game against Protocol Omega 3.0, she plays as defender. In Episode 21, after Tenma lifted the team's spirit, Kinako says to he is right and that they would do their best. Later, as Dhanna passed the ball to Bahamusu, she intercepted it, kicking the ball to the side line. Tenma then congratulates her, and Kinako asks to Jeanne if she saw that. However, the girl was to scared to look the match. In the second half, she was putted as forward along with Kirino. When Wonderbot was to made Mix Max between her an Jeanne, she says to him that he should do with Kirino in her place instead. She was later happy as the Mix Max was sucessfull. Hissatsu *'SH Yakimochi Screw' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' Trivia *The "Ki" (黄) in her forename means "yellow," which stays with the pattern of the managers in GO being named after colors. This could also be a reference to the yellow vest she wears on top of her white shirt. *She said that Tenma used to call her "Kinako," which is another time paradox. *It is claimed by Fei Lune, that she may be the result of a time paradox. *All of her hissatsu are related to mochi. Category:Forwards Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Forwards Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Defenders